


Three Years

by nataliehasanimagination (nataliegrace)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliegrace/pseuds/nataliehasanimagination
Summary: Steve needs help but you haven't seen him in three years after you failed him.





	Three Years

“Y/N?” a voice said from behind you.

You turned around, recognizing that voice. “Steve.”

“Hi,” he leaned in for a hug that you reciprocated. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. How are you?”

“I’m as well as I can be. Wow, it’s been three years. I didn’t think I’d see you so soon.”

“Yeah, well when some big purple guy snaps his fingers and most of the people you’re fighting against disappear, it kind of makes for an easy win. Which by the way, how are you?”

“Um, it’s been hard.” he sighed. “I lost a lot of friends. Family.”

“I’m sorry to hear about Bucky, I know how much he meant to you.”

“Thanks. Actually, the fact that you’re here makes me wonder.”

“Wonder what?”

“Wonder if I was meant to get your help. You’re an amazing fighter and you must have really come to control your powers since I last saw you.”

“I would hope so, it’s been three years. But if you’re asking me to join the Avengers, to that I give you a really big yes. I lost a lot of family and with them a part of myself. If we can defeat this guy then hell yeah I’m going to fight. And Steve, it won’t be like last time. I’ve grown.”

“I know,” he smiled. “I can see it in your eyes. I know you won’t let me down.”


End file.
